


Friendship Goukon

by deenowr



Series: The Road to Friendship [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bromance, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers Spoilers, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deenowr/pseuds/deenowr
Summary: “A ‘friendship goukon’?” Suga repeated, rolling the words in his mouth to test it out.“Yeah! You know how a goukon is usually for people to meet possible love interests? Well, who says it can’t be for friends, too, right?” Tendou insisted.When an extrovert adopts an introvert as their friend, they want the introvert to expand themselves and increase their 'friend'base, or at least, that's what Tendou and Suga want for their friends. After sending a message out about a 'friendship goukon', where you can send your introverted friends to meet possible new companions, they manage to get some of Haikyuu's most introverted characters to hang out together, with the hopes that this will all end with new, established relationships!
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ennoshita Chikara & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kita Shinsuke & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The Road to Friendship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037775
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Friendship Goukon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, this might sound crack-ish, but really, give it a try, okay? I've been laughing at this idea and really wanted to write it (especially since I need a break from the angsty 'They is my Family'), so here it is! So, a goukon, in Japan, is usually held amongst young people to meet possible romantic interests, or not - and I thought of turning it into a whole friendship fest, HAHA! Anyway, enjoy, and I'll update with the next chapter soon because it's fun to write!

“Suga-sensei! There’s someone at the door, they said they wanted to speak to you,” One of the teachers for Karasuno Elementary said, bustling past Suga, looking slightly frazzled. 

“Oh? But all the children have already left… Is it a parent for one of the kids in my class?” Suga asked, getting up from where he was crouching to tidy up the playing area of the younger children. 

“Uhm…” His coworker popped her head into the room, looking hesitant, “No? He looks a bit - well, I don’t think he’s a _parent_. Maybe someone’s uncle?” The amount of skepticism apparent in her voice showed that she clearly thought this stranger was not related to any of the kids. 

“... Is he dangerous?” Suga asked.

“Is _who_ dangerous?”A new voice spoke up, and both teachers screamed. 

When Suga saw exactly who stood at the doorway of the playroom, he was slightly relieved. Only slightly though, because if Tendou Satori was paying a visit, it meant he was going to bring trouble with him. 

“Tendou-kun! You can’t just come creeping up into an elementary school, after hours, like this! Especially looking like that,” Suga cried out. The other teacher had ran off somewhere, probably relieved that it wasn’t a gangster or something. 

“Looking like what? This is how I always look! Do you expect me to wear my chocolatier uniform all the time?” Tendou said, arms out to show off his very normal outfit. 

Suga couldn’t bring himself to tell Tendou that although he had gotten a haircut to tame his demonic unruly red hair, his whole face was still shifty-looking and could cause panic amongst his students if he were to pay them a visit. So instead, just like the good teacher he is when it comes to dealing with some troubling gossip about their parents that his kids say, Suga willfully ignores it and chugs on.

“Sorry, Tendou-kun - I wasn’t expecting anyone and we were just cleaning up. It’s a Friday you know, so kids tend to get over-excited and leave much more of a mess. What can I do for you? Finished work early? I thought I was going to see you later tonight for our weekly drinking session,” Suga said, continuing his work. He could speak more freely now that everyone’s gone. His class and their guardians didn’t need to know how much the dearly loved Sugawara-sensei loves his alcohol.

“Yeah, just had a few orders that I finished up. Honestly, having Wakatoshi-kun appear in my commercial really helped increase orders. Who knew people who love volleyball also love chocolate just as much?” Tendou shrugged. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you while we’re both still sober. Before I forget,” he tapped his temple, waltzing closer to the fair-haired man, “remember how we were talking about our introverted friends? I mentioned Wakatoshi-kun, and you spoke about Ennoshita-san, right? About how we’re worried that they’re working themselves to the bone? I have an idea,” Tendou said expectantly. 

“...Does it involve drinking or bodily harm? Both?” Suga asked with raised eyebrows. 

“What? No! Wakatoshi-kun is my best friend, I would _never_ let him get hurt! Unless it’s volleyball-match-related because that is out of my control,” Tendou said. “No, hear me out - it’s off season. Wakatoshi-kun is returning to his Miyagi and staying at his mother’s place. I was thinking of us rounding up some other similar, less-extroverted people, and arranging a ‘friendship goukon’!” Tendou burst out proudly, eyes shining. 

“A ‘friendship goukon’?” Suga repeated, rolling the words in his mouth to test it out. 

“Yeah! You know how a goukon is usually for people to meet possible love interests? Well, who says it can’t be for friends, too, right?” The red-headed chocolatier said insistently.

“Don’t you think this could be a little insulting? We’re acting like parents who’re worried about their children, and end up setting playdates just for their kids to make friends?”

“Well, I take my duty as a best friend very seriously - and I’ve passed the idea through Wakatoshi-kun, and he says he’s okay with it,” Tendou stated, “Also, I managed to rope other worried extroverted friends in. You know MSBY’s Miya Atsumu? Your orangey kouhai is in MSBY, so I feel like you’d know him. He’s getting Sakusa Kiyoomi to attend. Also, I don’t know how this word spread far, but the Volleyball Association’s Kuroo Tetsurou reached out and said the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corporation is coming, _the_ Kenma Kozume!” 

“Wow, Tendou, that’s cool - but I also feel like there’s going to be too many people the longer the message is spread out. We have, what, three people for the friendship goukon now? Four, if I get Ennoshita to join… which is no problem, senpai rights and all that,” Suga said breezily. “I’m just worried that they might clash? You know, all those different personalities together?”

“It’s okay, all the participants I mentioned have all had their profiles thoroughly vetted by me. Wakatoshi-kun isn’t picky, but I just want to make sure that this thing works out for him - he needs more friends outside of volleyball!” Tendou cried out, clutching his head. 

“You vetted their profiles?” Suga echoed.

“Yeah - in order to have your introverted friend considered for the friendship goukon that we’re planning to have for them, you have to submit an application of their likes, dislikes, hobbies, triggers, etc. Trust me, I received more applications, and I spent a long time narrowing it down to just these people… also, since our discussion was the one that produced this amazing idea, you don’t even have to submit an application for Ennoshita-san. He’s in if you want him to be,” Tendou said graciously. 

“Oh, wow, things are moving so fast… but you know what? I can see this working! And as long as all the promised participants attend, it can’t be too bad, right? Worst case scenario, they don’t exchange numbers or contact each other again in future. Then let me close up ral quick, and we can spend our Friday night planning _and_ drinking!” Suga said, clapping his hands together.

“I like your mindset, Suga!” Tendou whooped.

* * *

Two weeks later... 

_Bzzt-zzt-zzzzt_ , Wakatoshi’s phone vibrated.

The renown Schweiden Adlers’ wing spiker set aside the book he was reading when he saw that Tendou was calling him. He reached for his phone and answered the call.

“Wakatoshi-kun!” Immediately, Tendou’s cheer sounded over the line before he could utter even a greeting, “I’m sorry to disturb you so late at night, especially with the big day you have tomorrow - you must be so excited! How are you feeling? Have you packed everything you need?”

Wakatoshi looked at the backpack he had prepared for tomorrow’s outing. It wasn’t big, but it carried all the essentials he would need, which wasn’t much. He had his wallet, a cap, tissues, a water bottle and a few energy bars just in case. “Yes,” he affirmed, “but since the friendship goukon you and Sugawara-san planned involves places in Miyagi only, I do not have much to pack. I believe Sakusa-san and Kenma-san will need more things, as they will be coming from Tokyo.” 

“Aw, you remember their names and everything - I’m so proud of you, Wakatoshi-kun!” Tendou cheered. 

“There will only be six of us altogether, so there are not many,” Wakatoshi answered.

“You’re right about that, but you know what they say, it’s all about quality and not quantity! Anyway, the meeting place for breakfast tomorrow is near Sendai Station, right? Senrei Zushi at 10 am? Have you already checked the directions? You tend to get lost sometimes, Wakatoshi-kun, so I’m sorry for sounding like an overbearing hen,” Tendou chuckled over the phone. 

“Indeed, that is true. However, you need not worry, Satori-kun, I have passed the restaurant a few times before this, so I know it’s location,” Wakatoshi assured gently. He knew that contrary to Tendou’s cheerful tones, he was actually more anxious about the whole event compared to the professional volleyball player himself. 

“Okay, that’s good - well, you can read up on everyone’s profiles before, you know? MSBY’s Miya Atsumu informed me that Sakusa-san seems to have memorized everyone’s biodata at this point… but don’t worry about it too much, after all, physical meetings reveal more about people than just stuff written on paper,” Tendou said.

“Is there anything else you need? You should sleep early,” Wakatoshi said, already slipping a bookmark between the pages of his book. He needed to sleep early as well if he wanted to make a good impression amongst his possible new friends.

“Nope, I just wanted to check in, is all. Suga and I are just fleshing out some last minute details, so no worries, alright? I’ll be turning in right after this - and we’ll see you guys tomorrow for a short introduction before leaving you guys to it, just like in a real goukon!” Tendou answered.

“That is good. I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight.” 

Once Wakatoshi had bade his best friend goodbye, he started to get ready for bed. As he brushed his teeth, he realized that he wasn’t really nervous, but he was looking forward to meeting new people. Ever since the off-season started, he would often be at home tending to his mother’s garden, as well as occupying himself with gym sessions and new books. It would be nice if he could have more Tendou Satoris around. 

With those last thoughts, Ushijima Wakatoshi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Wakatoshi was early. They were supposed to meet at 10 am, but he was feeling restless and already finished all that he needed to do. Sendai Station wasn’t too far from his place, but since it was a Saturday, he thought the roads would be busy and filled with people who now bustled about to shop instead of work. 

He must have been more out of touch with Sendai than he originally thought, after residing in Tokyo for the majority of his years, since the streets were relatively empty and peaceful as he made his way towards their rendezvous point. He didn’t feel like entering Senrei Zushi yet, so instead he settled himself on a bench nearby and enjoyed the slight breeze present and the quiet. 

“Wakatoshi-kun! You’re here early! Were you afraid you’d get lost, even if you did know where we’re supposed to meet?” The same voice that called him last night, rang in the air, scaring a few birds who were nestled on a tree. 

Wakatoshi stood up and turned towards Tendou, who was running up to him, arms waving in the air. Followed closely behind him in a more relaxed manner were two vaguely familiar faces, ones that Wakatoshi remembered were associated with Karasuno’s volleyball team. He knew Sugawara Koushi, as Tendou has repeatedly brought up the grey-haired man’s name regarding the friendship goukon… the other male, with dark hair and eyes that seemed kind but also sleepy was Ennoshita Chikara. He was one of the five participant profiles that Tendou had emailed Wakatoshi to read up on.

“Ushijima-san, thanks for being early! Tendou here kept worrying about you turning up on time and even wanted to make a detour to your house - I kept telling him that if you could handle yourself in all those matches with the Adlers, he shouldn’t worry too much,” Sugawara said, before pulling out a notebook and a pen, “also, can I have your autograph?”

“Thank you for arranging this friendship goukon,” Wakatoshi said sincerely, bowing slightly at Sugawara in thanks. 

“Ghk!” Sugawara squeaked, and his pale cheeks reddened in embarrassment, “Ushijima-san, you don’t have to bow! You’re doing me as much as a favour as I am you - Ennoshita here is such a workaholic that he’s been in his clinic for months now. It’d bring me peace of mind if he could at least make a few friends here and learn to balance his work and social life,” Sugawara said in a chiding tone, as he pushed Ennoshita forward. 

“Suga-san, my work life balance is fine - just because I don’t drink myself to death every Friday night at the local izakaya doesn’t mean I lack a social life,” Ennoshita sighed. 

He bowed respectfully towards Wakatoshi. “It’s nice to meet you, Ushijima-san. I’m Ennoshita Chikara, but I think you already saw the profile Suga-san made for me. At this, he seemed to shoot a glare in Suga’s direction, who merely smiled and started talking to Tendou. “I look forward to spending time together during this, um… friendship goukon, and I hope we’ll get along,” he greeted. 

“It is nice to meet you, Ennoshita-san, I’ll be in your care.” Wakatoshi returned his bow. 

“Okay!” Tendou said, “Sorry to interrupt, but we should head into the restaurant for our reservation. We have four more people joining us - Kenma-san and Sakusa-san both arrived in Miyagi from Tokyo earlier this morning, and they’re on their way here together. Aone-san is on the way from his place now. Our furthest guest, all the way from Hyogo, Kita Shinsuke-san, arrived via flight yesterday and is staying with a friend of his grandma’s. He’s running a bit late because it seems his host is having a bit of trouble that he’s helping with,” Tendou reported.   
It was at times like these that Tendou’s growth from teen to adulthood was more noticeable, Wakatoshi thought. When he agreed to star in Tendou’s chocolate commercial, he was impressed by how Tendou was in the kitchen - he was confident, quite serious, and commanded the workflow with ease. Wakatoshi needed to improve himself as well, and that was one of the factors that motivated him to agree to his best friend’s friendship goukon. 

“Alright, let’s head in then!” Suga said, leading the way into the restaurant, and the rest followed him like ducklings.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for this chapter! I'll update the next one soon - I appreciate all feedback, it helps me improve! Also, I'm in the process of writing and if you guys have any particular wants (because this whole fic is just a mess that fulfills my desire of seeing these boys forge brotherhood bonds), just hit me up, okay? Will consider. See you and take care!


End file.
